Masaaki Oshiro's computers
Masaaki Oshiro is the chief technology officer of Palisade Bank Corporation, and has computers in Palisade's various offices in Prague. These computers can be accessed during Deus Ex: Mankind Divided and its DLC, System Rift. Palisade Property Bank computer This computer is found in the CEO's Office of Palisade Property Bank. It has a security rating of 1. HIGH PRIORITY – EFFECTIVE IMMEDIATELY From: Pavel Karmoni To: PPB_All To all employees, Bartosz Wlodek has taken a sudden extended leave of absence. We wish him the best, and look forward to his eventual return. The tasks of Executive Services Manager will be handled internally until his replacement is hired. Details will be forthcoming from your department heads. Pavel Karmoni A.Talwar & M.Oshiro Early return? This e-mail does not appear until Adam Jensen returns from Golem City. From: Pavel Karmoni To: Masaaki Oshiro Mr. Oshiro, I have confirmed with officials from VersaLife. They are adamant and will not change their itinerary. Is there perhaps any chance that you or Ms. Talwar will be returning to Prague early in order to be present for this surprise visit? If not. is there anything in particular you would like us to do (preparation, reception)? Thank you. Pavel System Rift Palisade Blade server farm computer It is located in the Palisade Blade 01 and has a security rating of 1. Hacker Report From: Antonin Baba To: Masaaki Oshiro (CTO) Mr. Oshiro, Here are the Top 10 hackers who are still at large: (username / hacker group / and country) * ShadowChild / UNAFFILIATED / ORIGIN UNKNOWN * Janus / The Collective / ORIGIN UNKNOWN * E77iott/ Kastle_Freaks / MALTA * Pervizoid1 / Kastle_Freaks / USA * SWellingTOWN /The Collective / BAHAMAS * HoUsECat/ FlopHoUs3 / CUBA * ALOW!t / $howWWworld / MOLDAVIA * ^anoWAK^plt%^ / plt% / ORIGIN UNKNOWN * MKOFF / The Collective / USA * Baba Yaga 50 / UNAFFILIATED / ORIGIN UNKNOWN Notes: Hacker group: “7oNgT@iL” is being dismantled slowly. 43 of 58 hackers have been identiﬁed. Activity among the remaining members has decreased severely. This is the first report that do not have a “7oNgT@!L” member in the top 10. New Group emerged: “Kastle_Freaks" is a newer group that has emerged from the ashes of the “JuVi3Hall” hacker group. P5. - I assure you, I have no connection to Baba Yaga 50. Antonin Baba Sr. Lavawall Manager I Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. YOU WILL PAY! From: Niko Saridakis To: Masaaki Oshiro (CTO) HELLO SCUM! When I confronted you outside of your mansion I saw the look in your eyes! I can read people! You lied to my face! You stuttered like a man carrying guilt. I will not accept any of the money you are throwing at me. I DON’T NEED IT! Even though you took my Simona from me, my business brings me more than enough to live good life. JUSTICE IS COMING FOR YOU! Evil people like you try to outrun justice and pay it off, but one day I know it will get you. And it will hit you so hard you will wish you were dead too. I WlSH AN UNCURABLE DISEASE ON YOU! May the name SARIDAKIS haunt you for the rest of your days! Suspicious Actions From: '''Leona Rosolova '''To: Masaaki Oshiro (CTO) Masaaki, 3 employees created a work-around for the firewall to stream a sporting event while at work: WRITTEN WARNING ISSUED, CODE UPDATED. Code created by the employees is now no longer a threat. 1 employee used a foreign memory stick. They claimed it was a mistake. (It did not contain malicious software) Warning given. Full Scan is in progress. WRITTEN WARNING ISSUED, INVESTIGATION COMPLETED, NO SUSPENSION ISSUED 0 attempts to access an unauthorized server chamber. Leona Rosolova Head of Engineering | Palisade Blade Palisade Bank Corporation NOTICE: This confidential message contains privileged information. Unauthorized use/disclosure is prohibited. All communications (and drafts of communications) are subject to recording and analysis. NSN virtual computer This computer appears when Jensen attempts to exit the Palisade Blade's NSN. It cannot be hacked but can be accessed using the password "masaaki". IV: Zugvi Lfi Gzop ... From: '''Hgzmglm wldw '''To: Nzhzzpr Lhsril Tivzg! R xzm’g dzrg gl svzi gsv kviulinzmxv! HW IVUVIVMXVW VNZRO: ------------------------------- Uiln: Nzhzzpr thril GI: ngmglm Wldw nyqwxg: Zugvi Lfi Gzop... R yvorvev gszg Iﬁ kozm drgs svi rh lm gizxp. Zhszmr yvorvevw nb svhrgzgrlm zugvi Ifi gzop. R ivxliwvw gsv xlmevihzgrlm, hl R droo hvmw blf Z xlkb lu nb zxgrmt hprooh. Gsviv rh z srts kilyzyrorgb gszg hsv droo ztiw gl gsv kilerhrlmh R “dzmg.” ;) mev hsv hrtmh luu lm rg, dv xzm nlev Im gl gsv urmzo hgztv Iu gsv kozm. L Nzhzzpr The above is encrypted using an Atbash cipher, in which the letters A, B, C, D... X, Y, Z are encoded with Z, Y, X, W ... C, B, A, and decrypts to the following: RE: AFTER OUR TALK... From: Stanton Dowd To: Masaaki Oshiro Great! I can't wait to hear the performance! SD REFERENCED EMAIL: ------------------------------- From: Masaaki Oshiro To: Stanton Dowd Subject: After Our Talk... I believe that our plan with her is on track. Ashani believed my hesitation after our talk. I recorded the conversation, so I will send you a copy of my acting skills. There is a high probability that she will agree to the provisions I "want" ;) Once she signs off on it, we can move on to the final stage of the plan. O Masaaki Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided computers Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - System Rift computers